retaliation (all out war)
by Calliope67
Summary: what would happen if the Alexandria group showed up at carols door. and the war with the saviors. I'm punctuation challenged sorry. rated m for my paranoia and later chapters :)
1. Chapter 1

Breathing. The sound of his own heart beating in his ears. The smell of sweat his sweat. The feeling of tears building up and threatening to run down his cheeks. He sat across the room from her. The others where outside keeping an eye out for trouble.

he tries to look cold. But he cant, not here, not with her.

"What are you doing here? Does kingdom know your here?" she asks.

His hair falls in front of his eyes and she feels the need to move it but was to worried he'd leave from the look in his eyes. He moved it himself shrugging. He's angry because she left but knew he wouldn't have a right to be after they talked. She'd be angry at him because he had to tell her about the stuff that happened while she was here the others thought he could break it to her better.

"we needed to talk to you and no they don't Morgan told me." he said as he breathed out.

She sighed "So now you wanna talk."

he turns his head away. A few tears run down his cheeks. "i know I was bein' stubborn... but I always wanna talk to you. I'm just afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid…" his words get stuck in his throat. Then without thinking he spoke "I've always been able to come back from every bad experience life has given me all of it. But if you hate me, blame me for what happened, if what I tell you made you hate me then I don't know if I'll be able to come back from that not now 'specially now."

carol doesn't say anything. It's not enough. he need to say more.

"I've been avoiding you because I can lie to everyone but you…" his throat closes up. Tears are running down his cheeks. He didn't want to feel weak. But being here seeing her he couldn't lie he just wanted her to hold him. "I can't lie to you bout what I feel. You have this power over me and I love it. But it also terrifies me. Because you could ruin me so easily and you don't even realize."

she stood and walked over to him grabbing his cheek feeling the wetness soaking her palm "hey daryl, tell me huh what happened..., was it the saviors." he nods not wanting her to know but losing the war to his heart "and me." he muttered she moved his hair grazing his face "what happened." he bent his head down in her hands shaking his head back and forth.

he sniffled "its all my fault... my fault... my fault...im sorry I..i—i." and suddenly he started to shake and sob "i shouldn't have... shoulda listened to him... 's my fault." she looked him over more concerned than before and he cowered into himself covering his chest with his knees a tightness inside causing him to curl up becoming as small as possible shaking violently.

she kneeled and and looked into his eyes they where distant and hazy "ssshh hey daryl hey breathe honey breathe." she'd seen this in movies she knew "this looks like ptsd my god daryl what happened to you out there..." he covered his ears moaning softly "stop, please I'm never gone kneel to you, I'll never be one of you if your gonna kill me just do it already." he pleaded to an invisible force in his head she couldn't believe what she saw she needed answers someone had to know what happened how the man she knew could become this, pleading to die that just wasn't him it wasn't her daryl, he didn't beg not for death, not for anything.

she rested a hand on his cheek and he flinched away she pulled back and almost walked out to get just that but like it started it was gone he reached out and grabbed her wrist

"no!" he shouted softly in the way only he could "sorry just stay please, i'm okay its nothin' really." he smiled softly looking up at her the haze in his eyes gone they sparkled again there he was her daryl the one she knew was just below whatever pain he felt she sat next to him and he laid his head in her lap and tucked her arm under his and against his chin the scruff that was growing there scratching her hand she carded the other through his hair a comfort she never thought he would need from her.

"okay I'm not leavin'... what happened to you." he curled into her and shook his head squeezing his eyes shut "m'umm can't too much shit in my head can ya ask 'chonne or rick." a venom she hadn't heard since Shane and the search for her little girl seeped into ricks name she knew something was off about that.

she agreed and his closed eyes softened his thumb rubbing her hand she smiled softly "relax sweetie god knows you need it." she heard someone on the porch then the door opened to rick she glared up at him he looked fine hell they all did but daryl he had more injuries then anybody else a lot more mental scars too "rick, what happened out there."

he sighed "i really thought daryl would tell you." he glanced down to daryl she felt herself stiffen slightly in response her protectiveness toward daryl taking over.

She fumed "he tried, did you even think that maybe he has PTSD or something because of what ever happened out there to him what kind of friend would force him to relive it!"

rick looked surprised "what? He what?"

he stared down at daryl finally seeing what he missed this entire time what carol saw the second they showed up at her door he saw the wear of hiding, pain and fear etched in his face but also a kind of softness that he knew was for carol only, he realized just how much she meant to daryl by how he was laying curled like a cat in her arms rick sat across from her and started talking

"the day you left daryl went out for revenge on Dwight; michonne, Rosita and Glenn went after him we took Maggie to hilltop to the doctor and the saviors they rounded all of us up lined us up and forced us to kneel the man Dwight he had shot daryl in the shoulder their leader fucking insane son of a bitch played eeny-meany-miny-moe with us and bashed in Abraham's head..." he took a deep breath hands trembling memories stirring fear inside him "daryl was bleeding out but he still fought back and the leader didn't like that and killed Glenn but something in his twisted mind thought daryl would make a good addition to his crew so they took him I don't know much about what happened after that they tortured him made him work in a walker pit Carl said and I think they used music torture too cause we rode together after and I turned the radio on he shut it off so fast I didn't know what to think then all he said was he didn't want to listen to music I'm glad he got out who knows how much longer he could have held out with him on their side we wouldn't have a chance."

she scrubbed a hand over her cheeks hearing daryls plea's again resonating in her head "it's Glenn he blames himself for Glenn cause he was why they where out there. And rick I think he would have died before becoming a traitor." she sniffs softly she felt daryl squeeze her hand letting her know he was awake and was the entire time.

rick nodded "he wont believe us but he ain't to blame, he rose to fight even when he barely had the strength to do so please tell him when he wakes up he might believe you more, and tell him since kingdom has decided to help he can stay out of it he doesn't need to fight this one." a growl of anger something deeply primal came from daryl.

he spoke unwrapping from carol and rounding the table standing over rick "don't give a shit if I don't need to or not its gonna be me who kills that son of a bitch you hear me rick, you had your chances least three of them but you didn't take them, you where a good leader once man but I think its time for a regime change, time for war, we need someone willing to die, to kill, to torture and be tortured for our people and man you ain't it anymore." rick stared up at daryl pure fear coursing over his features.

he studied daryls face like he always seemed to, to gauge his mood he sighed softly seeing that the small sparkle of submission he used to see in his eyes was gone that the childish light he had in him was gone doused out by blood and animalistic anger they shined with pain, anger. there no chance he would be shoved into submission by rick or anyone else. rick glanced at carol and noticed a look of recognition her eyes carried a brighter light one built on trust and kinship she was proud that daryl was standing up for his beliefs even against him.

rick sighed and slumped down in his chair physically relieved "daryl your right but who would take over." carol smiled.

She stood behind daryl "there's only one person who's done everything he could to keep this group alive fought when he was already injured and so much more." she grazed daryls arm.

Rick nodded to her he knew what she meant the one between them now, who always was standing between carol and everyone else since Atlanta since Sophia, daryl, the one that always seems to show up when needed most, the daryl rick knew he should be the one who knew just what needed to happen.

rick smiled knowingly "well we need to let everyone know then huh what do you say." daryl cocked an eyebrow "so you ain't gonna fight me on this." rick shook his head

"hell no brother this is who you where always supposed to be I've just been waiting for you to see it yourself." daryl smirked.

he glanced down to carol "you knew didn't you back in Atlanta the whole man of honor thing you knew." carol nodded "saw it the moment we met its been in you the whole time your brother, others they kept you from seeing it kept you submissive a soldier when you where always a leader."

rick added "its why I watched for your reaction before deciding what to do you knew what to do but didn't know how to express it now you can."

daryl nodded "alright lets do this and my little anxiety problem that stays in here just the three of us alright it will pass really this isn't the first time and I don't want anyone to think I cant hack it anymore." they nodded "of course." rick replied daryl grabbed the bow Richard gave him and carol grabbed her rifle and he led them outside the others where stationed at weak points on the perimeter and rick whistled waving them in he looked to daryl while everyone walked up "i'll explain okay." daryl nodded.

Carol grabbed his hand he looked down and realized it was shaking softly it stopped when he felt her nose against his shoulder comfort he missed whispering to him "your good just breath now okay." she praised quietly he squeezed her hand turning to look at her "need you, don't let go." she stands in-front of him facing out hands behind her back reaching out to hold him he steps close to her his chest brushing her back she glanced back "still here." she whispers she tugs his shirt behind her bringing him closer "not letting you go." she hums as his hand grazes the small of her back.

He listened to rick talk to the others watching their faces rostia and Sasha looked confused michonne was smiling and Maggie was too Carl and Jesus seemed intrigued by the idea.

he was comforted by this that the ones who mattered where okay with it after rick finished talking Sasha asked rick "why are you doing this now you started this rick." rick shook his head "no actually that was daryl with the rocket launcher you know that you where there."

Rosita looked disgusted "but what about the outpost that was you." rick sighed "that was all of us. But I want you to think when we where all in that line-up any one of us could have fought back or all of us we weren't injured we may have had a chance but who was the one who actually stood up, the one who fought back even though he was shot huh not any of you none of us did, it was daryl and he knows the compound he escaped could any of us really say we could after all that. that we wouldn't have submitted to negan in the first day or two I mean really." the two that argued went silent and daryl looked up from the ground to rick who nodded he let go of carols hand his fears gone, quieted for the time being in the dark corners of his mind he brushed across her hip stepping in-front of her where he seemed to always go her human shield a buffer for painful situations.

he took a breath and shook his head looking out to the two he needed to really convince "i get the hesitation I do trust me on that... but I know these kind of men hell been under their thumb since I was born I know how they think what their real weaknesses are. I understand you guys don't see me the way I actually am I learned along time ago that people never do I don't give off the best first impression rick can tell you about the first time we met not my best moment Maggie could tell you about the kid at their farm the bloody knuckle interrogation and the Slurpee comment, carol even she can tell you about after the barn incident my entire social situation with Shane, Andrea, and Lori. If Glenn where here he could tell you some stories about me man t-dog too. Rick remembers after his little leadership fumble our talk about carol at the prison but with tyreese's reaction mine paled to that." he shrugged

"but Anyway we need to fight dirty nobody knows that more than me rick knows how to play defense how to survive. I know how to win. I can teach you guys to become death become a shadow you guys always wanted to know what I did before this well this is it I fought I won the Cherokee called me u-e-wa-tsu ka-na-ti it means death hunter Merle didn't know that bout me thought I was just his weak kid brother he didn't know we had family in the tribe I stayed with them while he was in the military, its when I learned to track and stuff too course that didn't last never did he came back but the legend of death hunter traveled you know and it inspired fear solved lots of my problems thats what we need now fear they have that now but we can take it back."

michonne smiled "so daryl, I'll look past the fact that thats probably the most you have ever spoke at any one time, and ask how are we going to do that."

he smiles "simple the things they did to us but on a smaller scale and use smoke bombs constrict there view paint that A everywhere let them see who we really are like terminus keep carol and this place our secret against them we can cache our weapons here." carol looks up at him with a smile he beams and continues "really the truth is that we have the upper hand here the woods around their compound are thick they would never know we where there if we can find some ammonia and bleach so we can make explosives kingdoms a school they should have a lot of both, also small tubes, zip ties, Matches, **Pliers, a smooth rock, String, Mixing Bowl and alcohol oh and aluminum foil and plastic ping-pong balls we could use explosive arrows or grenades to scatter their fighters and then we go in hot." rick's eye's widen**

 **"shit daryl when'd you learn explosives." daryl glances at the ground then back up "i did go to school not long but I did was good at it too its simple Chemistry my teacher was a bit dark, 'sides I'm not stupid." carol grinned.**

 **Rick shook his head "didn't say you where." daryl brushes it off "well anyway you guys should be getting back to Alexandria." michonne nodded "will you be heading back to hilltop daryl."Jesus watched quietly learning more about the man he had gone to save at the savior compound only to find he broke out on his own and sees carol shake her head "no, he's staying here."**

 **a surprise to them all Jesus only just realizes why daryl wanted to come here now with everything going on, safety and primal knowledge of what he needed driving him, daryl stares the question "really?" shining in his eyes down at her she sigh's palming his cheek nodding to him a silent conversation passing between them then she stared out at the others "here's safer than anywhere the saviors don't know this exists and I want him here." rick smirks Jesus sees it "good idea don't wanna take any unnecessary risks that includes traveling Jesus can say you decided to stay out and hunt alone somewhere keep this place secure use it to build the explosives." he squeezes daryls shoulder and then hugs carol "you guys take care, stay safe and daryl I'll see about your supplies." daryl nods "okay, thanks rick, be careful guys." rick walked off the porch.**

 **Michonne walked up and hugged carol "you keep our boy safe huh." carol nodded "always." michonne rests her hands on his cheeks feeling him twitch under her palms "you good." he nodded "mmhm yeah." she hugged him and whispered "this is your chance daryl she wants you with her." she pulled away "stay safe."**

 **carol waved as they all walked off he smiled and turned to her "thanks, couldn't leave you again." she grabbed his hand "course, I knew you wouldn't wanna leave and I didn't want you to just got you back." he hugged her tightly "you keep me sane." he mumbles into her shoulder he pulls back hands on her neck "it's why I love you so much." he confesses.**

 **she brushes her hands across his arms slowly "you always showed me kindness, never hurt me even when you where angry.. it was that inherent kindness that drew me to you daryl I love you for that and so much more 'm glad your okay." he nodded softly "can i—." he leaned forward and brushed her cheek with his thumb she smiled "yes." he leaned down and brushed his lips to hers she tangled her fingers in his hair and he steps forward pushing her backward and against the porch beam his hands on her waist little did they know they had an audience tucked back in the trees.**

 **michonne had convinced the others to wait and watch and she wasn't disappointed.**

 **Jesus smirked a deeper understanding of daryl than before and rick chuckled at Michonne's side getting Carl's attention "hey Carl, did you think that would ever happen." they watched daryl kiss trails from her lips down her neck and Carl shook his head smiling "took them long enough."**

 **michonne glances at the three who seemed conflicted over why they where standing there with a smile "you see it now don't you Sasha, Rosita... Jesus I know you do. this is why we went out of the way to get here especially now its what daryl needed you see he needed her to know he was really out. truth is that in a fight, they are lethal like scary lethal but around each other given the chance they melt they become real looking past what they are around us and what they've done this is the real them the most lethal of us are actually the most caring." Rosita and Sasha both inhale softly finally seeing daryl for daryl they all turned and headed off back to their car hidden off the road.**

 **carol let out a soft sound when he reached a soft spot on here neck below her ear he rumbled softly in reply to it and his hands traveled down to her thighs and lifted her off the ground walking them both into the house closing the door with his foot.**

 **he sets her down disengaging himself from her with a couple kisses and walked to the door locking it and moving the end table in-front of it they both laid their weapons down on the chair next to it and he smiled "no interruptions." he pulled his shirt over his head tossing it on the table and moved back to her and she ran her hands down his chest "we don't need to do any of that yet hum... just got you back." he smiled and nodded "yeah I understand but no offense to Jesus don't know how he can where it that shirts fucking itchy." she smirked "i think I have one of your shirts if you want." he nods "that would be great but not right now need to feel you, need your touch to know I'm still good, still me."**

 **he guided her to the couch and sat down he pulled her down delicately he turned and pulled her feet up on his lap and pulled her closer to him he grunted softly in-perceivable to the women next to him she lifted one of her hands to trace the bandage on his chest "sorry about what happened wish I coulda been there for you."**

 **he reached for her cheek "i don't it was bad enough but I wouldn't have been able to concentrate on anything else but you if you where and he woulda killed us both first you then me for trying to save you besides you where there for me..." he tapped his heart then his head "in here and in here. Kept me alive and from submitting to that bastard. Promised myself I would find my way back to you and look where it got me. Right here with you." he laid her hand over the bandage and laid his over hers "this is nothing okay, I'll be okay really and that thing earlier it passes its just a bit of anxiety it'll get better the triggers are small 'kay."**

 **she bends her fingers pressing against his hand "can I see it?" he moves his hand and she lifts hers he pulls the bandage loose and lets her see it the skin around the wound was a faded purple-blue she sat back and scanned over his body again he had large faded bruises all over the upper half of his body he sat forward "hey I'm fine really." she brushed the skin lower down his body near his hip he winced "your fine, your kidding daryl your a walking bruise." he laughed "told you 'm fine I had worse." she brushed his cheek "that's awful." he wrapped her in his arms "it's the past alright it happened it's done now."**

 **he leans against the back of the couch pulling her in his chest shifting against the pain she sighed "you can be so stubborn you know that." he chuckles softly "course what do you think keeps me alive I'm to stubborn to die." she covers the wound on his chest back up curling into his shoulder he grabs the blanket from the back of the couch pulling it over them she hums sleepily "should get you something to eat."**

 **he scoffs softly "ppft I wont die from missing one meal now sleep." she mumbled "yeah still I should." still she made no move to get up and he huffed a breath "yeah whatever."**

 **she closed her eyes nuzzling into his chest he carded his fingers through her short hair "love you, my apocalypse goddess." he rested his free arm behind his head and closed his eyes listening to passing walkers soft moans in the distance he shutters softly remembering the walker pits diseased mouths snapping inches from his face he took a deep breath letting it out slowly whispering to himself "your free just relax she's really here."**

 **he hummed quietly singing 'hey Jude' into the top of carols hair he inhales softly breathing her in and his tension melts away and he relaxed falling asleep too.**

 **In the night everything was quite they shifted around in their sleep to better fit on the couch together and became tangled together carol curled into a ball in his chest and he fit around her like they where puzzle pieces she would whimper softly in her sleep and his body would find hers subconsciously and she would quiet.**

 **carol woke early that next morning wrapped in long arms and legs heat pouring into her back air on he neck she tried to move but the arms tightened against her stomach she smiled remembering the night before.**

 **she heard him mumble nuzzling tighter into her then felt him let go she sits up and goes about making breakfast watching him sleep soundly almost motionless save for his breathing he looked so much younger when he slept calmer even like nothing ever happened to them like the world wasn't shit.**

 **She couldn't remember a time when he slept longer than her he was always the one on night watch not trusting anyone else with that time of day and was coming in as she made breakfast it was like that since the prison she would have a plate for him ready so he could eat fast and the take a brief nap before the duties he had for that day.**

 **she caught him at the prison passed out in the quite corners away from everyone else and she would toss a blanket over him and sneak away taking over some of his duties so he didn't push himself and telling everyone else to stay out of those places for a while.**

 **She turned back to stir the food and heard the couch shift she acted as if she didn't hear him and he moved silently ghosting up behind her he wraps his arms around her waist and sighs against her ear "hmm, morning smells good."**

 **she leaned back resting her hand on his joined ones "morning to you too its almost done wanna give me a hand." he kisses the side of her head moving to her side "what do you want me to do."**

 **she nods to the left "bowls in the cabinet spoons in the drawer set the table would ya pookie." he laughed kissing her forehead "course darlin'..."**

 **he moved to the cabinet and grabbed the bowls "you know I never set a table in my life before meeting you." she nodded he grabbed the spoons "yeah bet you didn't do a lot of domestic things till you met me you never had to with your brother." he shrugged walking over to the table**

 **"i want to know something." she turns her head to look at his back**

 **he looked back "hmm?" he replies noncommittally.**

 **she laughs softly "why me huh? Just answer that." she asks he leans back against the table "why you what?" he tilts his head looking at her "why'd you choose me." she crosses her arms he smiles "cause women you saw me the real me, when I was invisible, when I was in my brothers shadow and cause we're the same both beaten both abused even before this shit." he says like its the most obvious thing in the world because to him it is.**

 **he places each bowl on the table in-front of the chairs like he didn't just shatter all her thoughts of love "you think I should go meet rick and them at kingdom today." she moved the food off the fire and brought it to the table.**

 **she brushed against him setting it down trying to convey how much his reasoning made her feel "yeah strategy meeting with Ezekiel, your leader you should be there, Ezekiel sent Morgan before you guys came yesterday he wanted me there for it thought I'd know something bout the saviors he doesn't know I know you guys yet." he sat down pulling her in his lap casually, his actions betraying his normal conversation "well he will today. Just cant expose it to the wrong people cause your our secret." she smiles "just like terminus." he nods "but this time I will know your there." she kisses him "yeah wish you knew it was me would have been easier to fight them with you." he ran his hands up her back.**

 **she threaded her fingers in his hair and he groaned softly dropping his head to her shoulder "god that feels good." she smiles "after we eat I'll wash your hair for you its caked with dirt and sweat thats why it itches." he hums happily lifting his head "okay." she stands up kissing his forehead and fills both bowls and sits down in her chair.**

 **daryl tugged the bottom of her chair closer to him and appropriates the rung under it for his feet she tucks her feet against his and they fell into a comfortable silence while they ate he finished a few seconds before her and watched her quietly a smile ghosting his lips she finishes and looks up at him "what?"**

 **he shakes his head "nothing just happy is all. I know I really shouldn't be right now considering everything we been through." he whined softly.**

 **she smiled squeezing his thigh "hey its okay to feel good your alive safe thats all we can ask for right now." he grabs her hand and brings it to his lips.**

 **She shrugs "i know thats why i'm happy right now I got you the one person I thought I lost for good when I left... but enough about that huh lets wash your hair." she pulls him up and takes him to the bathroom the shower still had running water and the shower head was retractable she handed him her shampoo and he chuckled softly she glanced down "what."**

 **he sits next to the low tub head leaned back over it "i'ma smell like coconuts when I was supposed to be hunting." she smiles "oh well." she drapes a towel on his knees and turns on the water moving his hair so she doesn't get the floor wet and slowly soaks his hair watching the dirty water drain into the tub he handed her the shampoo wordlessly she shuts off the water and starts scrubbing the shampoo through his hair softly rubbing his scalp "mmhm." he moans softly he sighs and she sets the shampoo down and runs the water through his hair again watching the last of the dirt wash down the drain and he pulls the towel up to dry his hair rubbing it dry quickly.**

 **When he pulls the towel off his head and smiles carol chuckles softly "god your hairs so much lighter when its clean." she stood in-front of him and runs her fingers through his hair "its beautiful." he smiled turning his cheek in her hand nuzzling it "mmm, thanks." she smiled kissing his forehead "i'll get your shirt now." she walks out of the room.**

 **While hes alone he looks at himself in the mirror he touched his cheek shocked not believing the man in the mirror was him he looked so worn, ragged and broken its a wonder people even listened to him anymore carol was right he was a walking bruise carol walked back in then and she chuckled seeing him stare intently at his reflection squeezing the sink shifting around to look at his shoulders grazing the skin of his neck with his fingers "you right what you said i'm a walking bruise." she rubs his shoulders "hey look past that." she skated her hands across his muscles as she spoke "these bruises don't define you your strength what you use to rise when beaten that is you."**

 **she shoves his shirt in his hands when she heard the trip wire go then a knock at the door "now you should get dressed someones here stay in here I'll see who it is." he grabbed her arm "the bow, my pack they'll see it." he whispered quickly**

 **"shit okay lose the shoes and come quietly." he slid into his shirt like a second skin not worrying about buttoning it and shucked off his shoes she walked out he followed quietly.**

 **The person called out "carol you there." she shouted back throwing the blanket over the back of the couch and handing daryl his things "be right there..." she nudged him back toward the bathroom and his shoes and moved the table as he closed the door behind him she unlocked the door and opened it there standing on the porch was Morgan she sighed inviting him in closing the door.**

 **she shouts back toward the bathroom "daryl it's just Morgan it's okay." he opened the door slowly and smirked Morgan noticed the shirt on the table was the one he saw daryl in the day before and one he'd seen in carols bag being worn by the man himself unbuttoned daryl dropped his bag on the floor and laid his bow down on the counter.**

 **Daryl stood arms crossed "so you found her then." Morgan observed he studied daryl he could see more of him with the shirt he was wearing he saw the bruises across his arms that where covered before and the corner of a bandage sticking out of his shirt as well as some older scars that tugged at his skin but that wasn't what caught his eye daryls hair seemed lighter then before and he just seemed like he was just better calmer than the day before.**

 **daryl replied with a softer "ppft of course." than he usually used when they talked and Morgan snorted softly "and you stayed." with that carol moved closer to the hunter sensing something off in Morgans words but daryl held a hand up solid un-fazed and she stopped moving watching them cautiously daryl breathed deeply "yup and that none of your business. Now what do you want." Morgan smiled at how much authority daryl was voicing in those two sentence he held his hands up in defense "just here to bring carol to kingdom where you should be heading too I might add."**

 **carol looked up at daryl "we want your cover story secure right." she asked he nodded "yeah." he reached out a hand noticing a stray hair on her forehead but realized he shouldn't make it so obvious to what they could have done to need the cover story and she brushed it away eyes shining with understanding he sighed "you go with him I'll be there shortly gonna kill some squirrels secure my cover story." she nodded "you got a bike." he nodded she looked over at Morgan "wait for me outside okay I have to get my stuff." he obliged seeing something between the two that didn't need an audience he closed the door behind him but didn't leave the porch.**

 **he heard their voices from inside first daryl surprisingly gentle "i'm fine, and will be fine it's just gonna be hard acting like we don't got something 'specially if that king flirts with you." Morgan huffs softly in surprise when he hears carol "now pookie you know your mine and i'm yours just know I would never do anything like that. Now give me a kiss you dork." he leaned against the door and heard a soft moan and shuffling around then daryl spoke in a broken sentence "mmm...watch yourself okay darlin'." carol hums happily "i will you watch yourself out there from a distance you look different so you should be okay just don't take long."**

 **daryl chuckles "i wont and I'll just go behind the house huh." Morgan backed away from the door and daryl walked out all buttoned up and ready to leave carol following behind him.**

 **Morgan smiled "we ready." carol nodded "yep..." she glanced up at daryl "watch yourself and please don't get blood in your hair your a leader now you gotta look it."**

 **he smirks "no promises, but I'll try, meet you there." he squeezed her shoulder and went around the side of the building out of sight they heard air whoosh and a thunk one down Morgan led carol to the horses from kingdom she noticed a motorcycle hidden in the trees in some brush and smiled she climbed on one of the horses and they rode to kingdom when they arrived she noticed a the main group from Alexandria and rick nodded her way. Carol and Morgan dismounted their horses and made there way too the other alexandrians rick smiled and greeted them.**

 **Michonne grabbed carol and drug her away to talk "carol there was something I wanted to ask you." carol glanced around and looked back at her "what is it."**

 **Michonne shifted "i was wondering why you left." carol sighed**

 **"i thought I couldn't do it anymore kill for everyone but I wasn't thinking rationally I was wallowing and I know that now, you guy's need me, daryl needs me."**

 **michonne smiles softly "i'm glad you get that he's been hiding something about what happened to him, I felt him twitch, I've seen him jump when he is touched he tries to hide it but really your the only one that can touch him without that happening." carol blushed "honestly why he chose me is still a mystery even to me before all this I swear I was just a nagging voice to him but since the prison maybe even before he just... its just different, he's an enigma that one." and as if her words where a magnetizing force drawing him in, the gates opened and he rode in and revved the engine turning heads carol looked up and their eyes connected and he brushed a hand through his hair smiling at her it was still clean he kept his promise.**

 **michonne nudged her "what happened to his hair." carol smiled "mmm...we washed it."**

 **michonne scoffed "shit if I didn't know him I would have sworn it was someone else. So chocolate brown huh."**

 **carol nodded "i know it looks good right."**

 **he climbed off his motorcycle and handed it off to a guard he made his way to michonne and carol passing by everyone else hearing whispers from them as he passed he brushed them off and when he reached them he pulled the rope loose from his back and dropped the strung up animals in-front of carol with the widest smile michonne ever saw "still got it six in less than twenty minutes."**

 **carol looked him over quickly picking the animals back-up looping them over his back next to the crossbow carefully eyes saying keep them with you,"and you didn't get blood in your hair good job." he shifted toward her smiling softly "said I'd try didn't I."**

 **michonne saw the bruises on daryls arms knowing there must be more under the shirt, realizing the shirt was his shirt she stared at carol "you little sneak." she thought of course carol would disappear one of daryls shirts she was obsessed michonne noticed his hand tremble at his side even when he seemed utterly calm knowing it meant he was affected in more ways then physical.**

 **she interjected into their conversation "thats why you jump out of your skin every time someone touches you, your covered in bruises." he nodded "mmhm but i'm okay it don't hurt much." he mumbled michonne grazes his arm he stands still watching her fingers and he shivers softly.**

 **michonne dropped her hand and turns to look at carol "see you saw that carol every time except when you do it." daryl blushes and groans softly "chonne where you guys spying." she smirked**

 **"no use lying to you I had to make sure you didn't pussy out like all those other times you had the chance okay." she lowered her voice "you guys don't have too hide it not with us."**

 **carol raised a hand to daryls chest palm open on the shirt over his bandage he rested his over carols and laughs softly his hands completely steady "i'm sorry 'chonne her touch feels different then everyone else's... softer. I might just be more accustomed to it." he threads his fingers through hers pulling them to his lips then down to his side**

 **michonne smiled "of course you are." she sighs when she glances past them and sees Ezekiel walk out she rubs his shoulder walking past them "its time guys."**

 **daryl sighs softly and carol rubs his arm "lets go hun." he squeezes her hand and they step away from each other daryl walks over to rick who grins looking at his hair "haven't seen that hair color since the quarry man it looks good." rick jokes lightly daryl runs a hand through his hair ruffling it "mmhm carol helped wash it." he boasted rick nods knowingly he was glad daryl finally figured himself out and what he wanted.**

 **rick noticed a lot of daryls anxiety had left from just one night with carol and knew separating those two would be even more impossible now. He sighed thinking would figure out something to tell hilltop because they needed to be alone they needed that creepy little house.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rick glances over at carol who has approached the king and then back at daryl "does he know that she knows us." daryl chuckled softly shaking his head "he's about to."

rick looks back to carol and sees her pointing toward them talking.

he over heard her say "your Majesty I haven't been honest not really you see those people, the alexandrians, their my family." and Ezekiel smiles

"you know I see it I think I always did the way they carry themselves and you may not notice but you carry yourself the same way it too. I'm gonna take a guess and say daryl taught you how to fight." daryl dipped his head as he approached them

"yes sir you'd be spot on with that taught her everything I could." daryl moved smoothly around them to carols side.

Ezekiel nodded "i can tell you both are so watchful you blend so well into your surroundings you become invisible but sometimes the invisible need to be seen they need to be heard, right, carol was telling me that your group had a bit of a regime change yesterday after you guys left here congrats." daryl nodded

"thats correct and thank you."

Ezekiel smiled as rick approached "yeah, and you know I completely understand sometimes people need to step back let others make decisions for a while and maybe its our strongest fighters that should lead in times of war that way the leader is not the same as the enemy thinks I mean tactically it's makes perfect sense." he made eye contact with rick and glanced to michonne who held back watching daryl the tremor that was in his hand while they where talking was completely gone he stood a little taller with the kings approval of him.

michonne knew distractions from what he went through at the compound is what he needed the fighting, planing, killing and of course carol thats what kept daryl stable, kept him himself.

Ezekiel's sharp eyes didn't miss how daryl had subtly maneuvered his way to stand between carol and himself he could tell their friends saw it too and carol ran a hand up daryls shoulder blade and he hummed softly Ezekiel grinned this was not the same the man he met the day before that man was haunted jittery and jumped every time he was grazed the one standing here now he suspected was the daryl he was told about by Morgan the hunter, warrior, survivor what stumped him is how a women like carol could have this intense calming effect on a man like daryl.

Carol rose to his ear and whispered something he caught the end of it "—m' kay pookie." Daryl smiled deeply

"mmhm." he turned to Ezekiel and sighed "so I got somethings we'll be needing for this war was wondering if ya could give us a hand in getting them seein' as though I shouldn't be out in the open so much."

Ezekiel smirked "well those of us here at kingdom could certainly try what do you need." Daryl looked over at rick and then michonne, michonne walked over with a list of stuff handing it to Ezekiel he looked it over "oh hmm building bombs are we, and smoke bombs fascinating."

carol smirked and daryl grinned "was thinking smoke bombs as scare tactics and explosive arrows scatter their fighters and maybe lead a hoard to their front gates." rick and michonne's eyes widened when they realized what he was thinking.

rick smiled "terminus?"

carol nodded "terminus."

Ezekiel scoffed "what's terminus." daryl laughed softly

"a group we ran into before ours reached Alexandria bunch of cannibal freaks it was posted sanctuary but really it was a trap carol here blew up a—what was it carol." daryl smirked

carol hummed "umm It was a fuel tank." he nodded

"yeah right fuel tank well she blew you a fuel tank taking out their front gate right as a herd was passing through the area the noise drew them in and it was a blood bath she saved us even though someone kicked her out in the first place." he shot a look at rick growling the last bit.

rick glanced down at his feet and carol tapped daryl softly "hey you know it was the right thing at the time don't blame rick." daryl frowned

"was not and never will be banishment isn't a solution its a death sentence." he face fell and he muttered "even negan would kill a traitor before considering letting him go to be taken out by walkers." the tremor was back carol had to steer the conversation away before he broke in-front of these people.

Rick sighed softly they all saw it daryl was riding a thin edge "yeah I know now what I did I don't expect forgiveness but daryl she found us you got her back please just calm down." daryl closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose head shaking back and forth stressed.

Carol turned him around and looked up at his face reaching for his cheeks grazing them with her thumbs sighed softly "breath just breath." he dropped his hand.

He opened his eyes to watch her and took a breath in- out, in- out " 'm good, carol." he reached up and grabbed her hands from his face and smirked softly

"all good I promise okay." Ezekiel saw the relief wash over their group.

To Ezekiel it was clear what happened he was tortured by the men that took him over both emotionally and physically and that kind of torture doesn't just go away when you get free.

what daryl was doing reining it back Ezekiel never saw anyone do that it was fascinating and seeing the way carol had taken over to get him back it showed the love they shared.

 _ **...I'm stumped on how to continue but I'll try. this chapter is short I know sorry.**_


	3. Chapter 3

He invited them all into his council chamber with an iconic looking round table.

Morgan took the seat next to Ezekiel and Ezekiel hoped carol would choose his other side.

but when daryl took the seat directly opposite him on the table he knew what she would do and she didn't even hesitate she slid the seat on daryls right closer to his side and rested her legs across his where his hand dropped to her knee and he smiled other arm coming to rest along the back of her chair

rick sat down next to them on daryls other side.

daryls body utterly relaxed and the others fill the seats closest to daryl first Ezekiel knew then who really was king of the apocalypse and it stirred something in him that a man who asked for nothing more than to survive got all he ever needed Ezekiel dropped Shiva's lead seeing her pacing at the end of it and like he thought she would she padded over between rick and daryl.

Rick froze at the sight of her so close to them and like she was a big dog daryl moved his hand as she nuzzled her face against his chest he hummed a low growl hand coming a top the big cats head carol dropped her legs as Shiva purred everyone stared to the big cat Ezekiel smiles

"i must say you do have a way with her." he meant it two ways they all knew it but daryl ignored him bonding with the big cat like it was completely normal

"you just a big softy aren't you girl." she purrs again and even the kings men are surprised nobody has been able to touch the big cat like that not even Ezekiel rick and carol knew what it was daryl and the cat both trapped in cages by powerful men both following their nature for survival in this world their world

– _**might change this up a bit for you all .been a crazy semester and I got finals and was blocked so it will continue soon hopefully.**_


End file.
